Dinah Lance (SV)
Dinah Laurel Lance is the alter-ego of the superheroine Black Canary. Dinah was a conservative talk show host who worked at the Daily Planet, before becoming a member of the Justice League. The team disbanded after Black Canary and Aquaman's identities were discovered by LuthorCorp but has since re-formed. Physical Appearance As Dinah Lance, she use to wear a dark wig as part of her civilian disguise. By 2010, Dinah allowed for her blonde hair to grow out and no longer wears her brown wig when out of her Black Canary costume. She often wears black and yellow clothing. As the Black Canary, Dinah has blonde hair and a slender build. Her costume is composed of a black leather bodice, leather jacket, fishnet stockings and leather boots. Rather than wearing a mask to cover her face, Dinah wears black and yellow make-up that somewhat resembles feathers. Powers and Abilities Black Canary has a background in martial arts: she is trained with throwing knives and was able to rappel off the roof of the Daily Planet at high speeds. In her appearances she has shown to have an above-peak human level of agility and can jump extremely far. *'Sonic scream:' Black Canary has a subsonic scream which generates a powerful sound wave, which can disintegrate arrows, shatter glass and knock people unconscious. When she uses her subsonic scream, the sound around her becomes muffled in order to project her "Canary Cry". Her scream caused Clark Kent's ears to bleed: it's possible he was especially vulnerable due to his super hearing. According to Toyman's files, her Canary Cry is strong enough to shatter metal. *'Super dexterity:' Black Canary is quite agile and mobile in her movements, as she has shown to be able to do flips and jumps easily. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant:' Dinah is a very talented hand-to-hand combatant and fighter, who is able to overpower most, though not all, opponents, in fights. Where she learned her skills remains vague. Season Seven Dinah was first seen as a mysterious blonde woman who watched Chloe Sullivan steal a file from Lex Luthor and burn the information onto a DVD. She was paid by Lex to steal the disc and attacked Chloe to obtain it. When Chloe got to the roof to wait for Green Arrow, Dinah fought Green Arrow and escaped. She gave the DVD to Lex Luthor and he offered to "make it worth her while" if she brought Green Arrow to him. Out of her disguise, Dinah took great pleasure in informing Lois Lane that her old flame Oliver had come back to town. She then broke into Chloe's desk and seeing that she had called Oliver, deduced that Oliver and Green Arrow were one and the same. She donned her uniform and as the Black Canary, used her power to blast open the glass to enter the Queen Tower. She held Lois and Oliver hostage and refused to listen when Oliver tried to explain that Lex was deceiving her. She informed Lex to wire the money to her account for getting Green Arrow. However, Clark Kent and Chloe had discovered her identity and stopped the transfer. Black Canary met Clark and the two fought. However, she began to have doubts about Lex's motives and investigated, learning that he was lying. She went to see Lex and demanded that he prove that Green Arrow was a terrorist. Lex shot her in response but she was saved by Clark, who sped her away, but knocked her out in the process. As Dinah, she apologized for fighting them and declared that she would no longer be the Black Canary. Oliver, impressed with her skills, asked her to consider joining his team. She agreed to meet his team mates. It is unclear if she still works at the Daily Planet, or if she quit to work as a member of the Justice League. Season Eight Dinah as Black Canary went in search of Clark when he went missing along with Aquaman and led by Green Arrow. They went to the arctic to see what the LuthorCorp base had found and infiltrated it with Green Arrow distracting and killing any threats while Black Canary destroyed their equipment with her Sonic Scream. Aquaman then burst up through the ice as he was causing the distraction. They went back to the Isis Foundation to collect all the data they had on Clark's whereabouts and they then set off again to find him. Green Arrow went and tried a Russian Labor Camp, while Aquaman tried another place but was captured by LuthorCorp and Black Canary was also captured by LuthorCorp, who was using Chloe's new ability to locate the Justice League. They were strung up at LuthorCorp's base in Montana but were rescued by Green Arrow and Clark. Clark, Dinah, AC and Oliver all met at night in Metropolis to say they should disband to avoid Tess after their identities were exposed. Finally, Dinah and Bart were summoned to the Kent Barn by Clark Kent to aid him in stopping Doomsday his way by burying him underground, as they later discovered from Clark that Oliver murdered Lex Luthor. However, the League still sided with Oliver to stop Davis/Doomsday once and for all and betrayed Clark. However, they were still no match against Doomsday after he was split from Davis. The League later attended Jimmy Olsen's funeral. Following the funeral, Chloe told Clark that Dinah, Oliver and Bart were all missing now. Season Nine When Chloe and Roulette teamed up to convince Oliver Queen to retake the Green Arrow mantle, Chloe re-assembled Dinah, Bart and Victor to help in the efforts. Although Dinah was not shown, she used her Canary Cry to aid Oliver. When Chloe and Clark began investigating the murder of the Star-Spangled Kid, they discovered that the Star-Spangled Kid had been keeping files on the Justice League, Dinah included. Later it was revealed that Oliver and Dinah had been flirting through emails but Oliver claimed that the emails between him and Dinah were purely platonic. The government agency Checkmate wanted to know the locations from members of the Justice League, including Dinah, but John Jones manages to erase the memories from the agent of the organization - Amanda Waller. Black Canary joined the League's group of heroes to discuss the war against Kandorians, along with John Jones, Cyborg, Hawkman and Stargirl. She was hesitant when she first heard of Clark's plan to leave Earth, but later agreed. She saluted him as a final goodbye and returned to the field. Season Ten The VRA began their witch hunt for all the known existing vigilantes after they framed Oliver for a terrorist attack. Dinah established contact with the rest of the Justice League, via satellite communications, to find out how they were going to proceed now that they were all targets by the government and citizens. Clark decided that the team would go underground until he could find a way to deal with the situation, so he shut down Watchtower. When Hawkman died heroically in battle, Dinah was present among an entourage of heroes at his funeral in Egypt. Dinah and the other heroes were ambushed by a mysterious obelisk that rendered all of them unconscious. After three weeks, they were placed into a dream world of virtual reality, where they had no special skills or powers by Lieutenant Trotter and the VRA. They had some memories of Chloe Sullivan above them that looked like she was putting them under experimentation, when in actuality, she was trying to free them without killing them, Chloe entered the virtual world to help free them, after seeing this, Dinah distrusted Chloe and the two of them had a heated confrontation, resulting in a fight, which ended in a stalemate as Dinah could not defeat Chloe due to the Virtual Avatar being able to enhance Chloe's martial art skills. Dinah and Oliver joined Chloe and two members of the Suicide Squad in stopping the VRA as well as saving their others companions. The Toyman was handing out assignments or missions to his super-villain group, the Marionette Ventures, so they could eliminate each member of the Justice League and Solomon Grundy's target was Black Canary. Category:Living Metahumans Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Smallville Characters Category:Living Smallville Characters Category:Smallville Heroes Category:Living Smallville Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Living Vigilantes Category:Living Smallville Vigilantes Category:Smallville Vigilantes Category:Sonic Scream Category:Living Justice League (SV) Members Category:Justice League (SV) Members Category:Metahumans Category:SV Metahumans Category:Living SV Metahumans Category:Major Heroes Category:Smallville Active Heroes